The World I Knew
by Spittlebug
Summary: Data is captured by an alien species and the torture they put the android through is pushing him over the edge. Though he may make acquaintances, will they help the crew of the Enterprise see through the deception the aliens have placed?
1. The Easy Mission

It was supposed to be an easy mission. At least, that's what the captain had said.

We were running low on dilithium crystals, and we weren't anywhere near a Starfleet base. So we had to find a suitable planet. We found one soon enough: an inhabitable chunk of ice called Hielo. Captain Picard ordered Geordi, Data, and I to the surface to collect the crystals and return to the Enterprise.

Like I said, it was supposed to be an easy mission.

Anyhow, I should have known from the moment we stepped on the planet. We had beamed down in a complete blizzard. I couldn't see a thing, and the protective clothing we were all wearing wasn't enough to keep the snow out of my eyes. All I could see was snow, snow, snow. The wind was whipping it everywhere. I couldn't even see my crewmembers, just blurred figures. I heard Geordi call out, "This way!" and I followed his voice. If anyone could see through this, it would be Geordi with his adapted vision.

A few minutes later, Geordi stopped. He waved his tricorder around. "This is it, but I don't see any dilithium crystals!" he yelled over the wind.

I took a look at Geordi's tricorder. The coordinates were correct, just like he'd said, but no crystals. "Maybe the tricorder is broken!" I shouted.

Data came over and took a look at the tricorder. "Let me try," he said. I gave Geordi a quizzical look. He simply shrugged.

We both watched as Data brushed snow off of what looked like a large boulder. Underneath the snow was a thick layer of ice. He took out his phaser and began to cut a hole through the ice. Geordi and I took ours out too, and in no time, we had broken through the ice layer and went inside.

"Wow," Geordi breathed, "an ice cavern." Even I had to gaze at it for a moment. Icicles hung from the ceiling and snow sparkled in every direction. In the middle of the cavern sat a very large hunk of dilithium crystals.

I congratulated Data on finding them and we began to work away at removing the crystals from the ice. Suddenly, Data cocked his head. "I think that I hear something outside. I will go and investigate." He walked out of the cavern into the blizzard.

Twenty minutes later, Geordi and I had pried the dilithium crystals out from the ground. Data still hadn't come back.

"Where the heck is Data?" I asked. "He should have been back ages ago."

"Well, he can't have gone too far," Geordi mused. The blizzard had died down, but the snow was still deep. We followed Data's footsteps out of the cavern.

Geordi stopped abruptly. "His footsteps end here. This is really odd…"

He was right. Data's track stopped… "Wait," I said. "See this? It looks like he's been dragged through the snow…"

"And look at these!" There were tracks other than Data's in the snow. They were shaped almost like bird tracks but they are a little different. Geordi began looking them over with his tricorder. "I don't know, but these aren't like any tracks I've seen. There's no record of these kind of tracks on any of the databases. Looks like our friend Data…has been kidnapped."

"But why?" I asked rhetorically.

"I'm wondering the same thing. There's nothing to do now though; we're too late. Let's get out of here."

We went back to the cavern to get the crystals and beamed out.

And with that last glimpse of the ice cavern on Hielo, I knew that this "easy" mission was going to get the Enterprise and her crew involved in something much bigger than we could ever imagine.


	2. Space Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. Forgot to say that before. :)**

**A/N: Just in case I didn't make it clear before, the point of view in Chapter 1 is Ryker. Also, this takes place sometime after First Contact. Thanks to madamwolf, Ditzyninja2249, DaisKuruna, turtlegirl42 and Corambis for placing this story on their Story Alerts. I wouldn't mind some reviews, also. Thank you and please continue reading.**

When I regained consciousness, I was restrained to a metal table. The last thing I remembered was being shot from behind. I could not see much from this position, as the table was lying horizontally. "Hello?" I asked. I wondered who my captors might be. "Is anyone there?"

"Why, you are conscious, Data," a voice said. An alien on a cushion hovered into my view. The alien was small and light green in color, with an oval-shaped head and sharp claws. Veins bulged from its cranium and it smiled with pointy teeth at me, its rubbery sin stretching across its mouth.

"What do you desire from me?" I asked.

"We desire many things," the alien said. "I am Takoru, and I belong to a race of sentient beings called Zalbonians. We have captured you for the same reason that we have captured other species: for experimentation and scientific study. You are aboard the Idazo, a transportation vessel. We are a technologically advanced species, far more advanced than most humanoids. However, one thing that we have not exceeded in has been the creation of artificial life forms, what humans would call androids and robots. This is where you will be of use to us." The alien grinned again; the sight of it frightened me for some odd reason. I considered turning off my emotion chip, but decided against it. Turning it off would probably lead me to make a rash decision. Takoru continued. "we will be arriving at one of our scientific colonies shortly. You will be shuttled out when that time arrives. Have I answered all of your questions?"

"Yes," I responded. "With the exception of one. I assume that you will deactivate me on this colony?"

"No," the alien said. "We will study you in your current state. Thank you for being patient. I must leave now." He floated away on the cushion.

_A fascinating species_, I thought. _They seem to be much like Vulcans, yet they have less than moral consciences. Interesting._

I only wish that they had not captured me.

* * *

Exactly 3 hours, 22 minutes and 18 seconds later, two of the Zalbonians (but not Takoru) arrived to take me aboard the shuttle. Laser-cuffing my arms to theirs, we boarded the craft, the aliens informing me that if I attempted to escape, my hands would be cut off from the lasers. They would not tell me where the scientific base was located, though I did ask.

I soon discovered that the base was located inside a very large hollowed-out asteroid. It was something that I had not seen done before. I asked my captors what the base was named, and one of them replied, "In the main language, it would be called 'Space Forest.'" Perhaps the Zalbonians had a creative spark as a species after all. Or perhaps the name was just an attempt to conceal the base's activities.

My captors sent me to my cell, a dark green 7X7X7 foot box-like structure, just enough room for a grown male to stand up and lay down comfortably. A powerful laser grid covered the entrance; even placing my finger too close resulted in the tip of it smoking. These Zalbonians seemed to be technologically advanced indeed.

In the cell across from mine sat a female Bolian, but she looked rather ill. "What did they do to you?" I asked her.

"They have…tortured me and… experimented on me…what do you think?" she replied, pausing ever so often to cough and hack. "Hey, aren't you… that android from the Enterprise?" I answered with a yes. "I've got…news for you. This place…it's a living hell…These aliens…torture first…ask questions later…You'll see."

I did not care how technologically advanced the Zalbonians were. Already I could see that they were ruthless in nature. I felt deep remorse for the innocent Bolian. But there was nothing that I could do for her, so I turned on my sleep program and lost consciousness.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I found myself once again strapped to a table. Takoru, the alien I had seen before, was observing me. "Hello again," he said. "We are ready to begin the first experiment."

"What would that be?" I asked curiously.

"We will be inserting pain receptors, which will allow you to experience physical pain."

I was ultimately confused. "How is this possible? This cannot be possible, I …"

"But it is possible," Takoru said. "We stumbled upon the Omnicron Theta base, and in your creator's notes, we discovered sketches and the concept on paper. We have simply brought Dr. Soong's idea to a physical conception."

I noticed other Zalbonians surrounding me, but was not allowed much time for emotions, for my sight failed. "What is happening?" I asked, fear surely audible in my voice. "What are you doing?!?"

They ignored me.

"Insert the pain receptors. Commence procedure."


	3. The crew of the Enterprise: minus one

Deanna Troi was running through a field on Earth, calling Data's name. "Data! Data! Where are you?" Colorful flowers surrounded her, and the sun was shining brightly.

She reached a chain link fence topped with barbed wire. Beyond the fence, the grass was curled and dead. Thorny brambles poked through the wire. "Data?" Troi asked cautiously.

The android rose up from the ground behind the fence. Vines were wrapped around his torso. His face and uniform were smeared with dirt. Data's yellow eyes were filled with fear and dread. He opened his mouth to say four words: "It is horrible here."

The counselor of the Enterprise jumped into consciousness. "What the hell was that about?" she thought aloud. Funny that she should dream about Data only a day after the android had disappeared on the plant Hielo without a trace.

Perhaps it was more than a coincidence.

* * *

In sickbay, Dr. Crusher was finishing up some test work on a patient. She sighed as her thoughts wandered to Data. She had yelled at him the day before he had disappeared. It had been over something stupid, as usual. Beverly always seemed to have a short fuse with Data. _I'd better watch my temper_, she thought. _I'm getting as bad as Jean-Luc_.

Just then, a familiar face caught her eye. "Deanna!" Dr. Crusher exclaimed. "What are you doing her? You look exhausted!"

"Hello, Beverly," the Betazoid counselor replied. "Actually, I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a dream about Data."

"Hmm," the doctor mused. "I was just thinking about him."

Troi told Beverly the details of her dream. "That is interesting. Have you told the captain about?"

"No, not yet. Do you think I should?"

"Maybe. Hey, how about we meet up during lunch? We haven't done that in ages." Actually, Dr. Crusher had a lot of patient reports to fill out for Starfleet, but she was quite willing to procrastinate as long as possible.

"Hey, that sounds good. Ten-Forward?"

"Sure. See you later!"

Beverly smiled to herself as she began to fill out a patient report.

Deanna always made her feel better.

* * *

"Come," Picard said as he always did when the door made that ever-familiar _whiddle-diddle-ert._

Commander Ryker entered the captain's ready room. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, I did," Picard said, turning to face the commander. "Number One, have you found any new information on Commander Data's location?"

"No, Captain. We've scanned the entire planet for any human-like life signs. There were none. Worf also performed a search in the area for any known enemy starships. There were also no results."

"Well, keep looking. Dismissed."

Ryker went to leave, but turned around when he reached the door. "Captain?"

"Yes?"

"I hope we can find him. Believe it or not, I actually miss the guy."

"I hope we do, too. Data is an irreplaceable member of this ship."

Ryker left, and Picard sighed and went back to work.

* * *

Worf looked over at the viewscreen and noted that Data was absent from his post.

He went back to computing at his console.

* * *

Geordi decided to go to Ten Forward after his shift. It had been a long, boring day, and he really needed a drink.

Who at the bar should it be but Guinan. Ah, Guinan. She always seemed to pop up everywhere.

The said person saw Geordi sitting alone at the bar. I wonder what's wrong this time, she thought. He only comes here alone if he wants to drown his sorrows. She went over to him. "What's going on today Geordi? Can I get you something?"

"Yeah…" he said glumly, telling her what he wanted. Guinan came back in a few minutes with Geordi's drink. "So what's up? I can tell something's wrong."

"Did you hear about Data?"

"No. What happened."

"He disappeared during our away mission at Hielo."

A look of shock crossed Guinan's face. "Just wait a little bit and my shift will be over. Then we can talk."

An hour later Guinan and Geordi were sitting at Guinan's favorite seat in Ten forward.

"…And now it just feels like my fault that he's gone," Geordi ended sadly.

"I'm sure that Data, wherever he is, would not blame you for what happened," Guinan replied. "You couldn't have stopped it from happening, Geordi. Besides, Data can fend for himself pretty well, I think. Anyone who tries to attack Data would be in for a big surprise."

Geordi chuckled. Guinan was making him feel better already. Unfortunately, neither of them knew how wrong the El-Aurian was.

They talked for a few more hours, and the chief engineer felt much better. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Geordi," Guinan finally said.

"Yeah, thanks, Guinan," Geordi replied. "One last thing. Would you mind taking care of Spot? The ensign that usually takes care of him is on shore leave, and I think that Data's cat would be in good hands with you."

The bartender of Ten-Forward laughed. "I'll try. Can't promise anything, though."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Author's Note: This fan-fiction is becoming darker than I first anticipated. Oh, well. Thanks to Comic Clash for the review and putting this story on Story Alert. Much appreciated. :-) Oh, and if you are reading this, please try and review. All that I ask is that you try. :-) **


	4. Pain

It was dark. I could not see. I could not speak. But I could hear, and I could feel them. The...Zalbonians. They were rustling about, murmuring in a language that I could not understand. I felt them placing things onto my body, things that I had seen Doctor Crusher use before. It was somehow different in the dark. The suctions were on my face and hands and body. I was naked. I felt a sudden surge of...something running up and down my spine. Was this...the feeling of coldness? Was I cold? Was this possible? Was I dreaming, was this a figment of my imagination, no it was too real to be imagined. My postitronic brain was racing, , and then

And then it stopped.

And then it started.

They told me I was on fire, they told me I was poisoned, they told me I was drowning, they told me, they told me, they told me... I discovered it didn't matter, it was all the same, it was different, it was overwhelming. If I had had sweat glands I would have been pouring out buckets. At first I didn't scream. I clenched the table, gritted teeth. And then, heat, cold wet; I screamed. I don't remember screaming, they told me later. They told me I broke glass with that scream.

I felt like I was going to explode. And then everything stopped. For real.

I handed the suction with the wire attached to Takoru. Never before had I seen such an interesting being, in all of my 89 young years. He seemed so vibrant. It hurt me somehow to see this act, this little experiment. The creature sure was brave, however. He did not make a sound. I wondered what was going through his head. To never have experienced pain, and now to have experienced it for the first time at this intensity...it must be overbearing and overwhelming.

However, according to that little snoot Takoru, who is 200 and knows _everything_ about our sciences, everything was going perfectly fine. Torture is perfectly fine, right? I haven't wanted to do this, believe me. But Zalbonian government dictates jobs and careers based on abilities. I was in training when I was only 10 for this career.

A career in torture, in experimentation.

Nothing I asked for, nothing I wanted. Nothing I desired. I looked at the syringe in my hand and up at the poor android who was obviously everything more – morally, physically... personally – than these creatures that I called my comrades. To physically hurt a being was accepted in my culture. I had always felt like I had never belonged here, never been accepted...

"Heeper, stop day-dreaming before the boss catches you!" A nudge from Pilyte, one of my co-workers who actually took the time to understand me. "You don't want that to happen again, do you?"

I sighed, returning to my work. "Thanks," I said, nudging him with my elbow. "And don't call me Heeper!"

"Heeper," Pilyte grinned, sticking out his tongue at me. Pilyte was actually younger than me, and he was in-training here. He was still a little immature and thought that my nickname was funny. 'Heeper' means 'bookworm' in Zalboni, and ever since I was caught reading a book during a scientific conference (and was almost suspended over it), the nickname had unfortunately stuck.

And then, it happened. The android screamed, breaking the glass mirrors in the room. It was a high bellow, something I had never heard before. Something was terribly wrong.

I logged onto one of the terminals, checking his status. "Takoru," I said, "the pain receptors have fused onto his postitronic brain! They'll fry it if we use them longer!"

"He's still conscious! Your data must be wrong! Don't you dare turn those things off; we need his information!"

"He's going to DIE, you imbecile!" I pressed a few buttons. The pain receptors shut down. I was correct – no damage would be sustained to his postitronic brain. The nightmare was over.

But no sooner had I taken a sigh of relief did I feel laser cuffs attached to my wrists and my body thrust to the floor. Officers were surrounding me and Takoru looked down at me, a smirk on his little disgusting face. "You disobeyed my orders."

"I saved his life," I spat.

"Doesn't matter. Opulamani Redat, you are under arrest. You will stay in the experimentation brig of Research Center 6847 until your trial takes place. That may be days from now...that may be months or years from now." He thrust me up cruelly. "I'll make sure your time here is as long as possible," Takoru grinned, making my stomach turn. The officers frogmarched me away, but I turned around to see the android still there, his eyes open and his mouth agape, his face screwed up in an expression of pain.

Opulamani means 'noble one.' This moment would be the least noble in my entire life.

"I don't understand why you don't believe me, Captain," Deanna Troi insisted. The Betazed counselor was sitting in Picard's ready room, trying to insist that her dream was something of significance.

"Counselor, I do believe you," the French captain insisted, pacing the room. "I just don't understand the significance of it. There is no proof that he is anywhere. Your dream proves nothing. I don't even know why you came to me with this." He waved his hands angrily.

Troi bit her lip, hurt by her captain's rash and harsh words.

Picard saw the look of hurt on Deanna's face. "Sorry," he said in a rushed tone. "I've just been very stressed lately," he added. Sitting back down in his chair, he placed his head in his hands. "Things are very hard without Data around, and Starfleet is pressuring me to choose a new lieutenant-commander. It's been a week with no clues on his whereabouts. It's frustrating."

"They want you to replace Data already?" Troi asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Picard said, not looking up. "They say if we don't find any evidence of him within two weeks, that they will send a replacement officer, or if I don't want one, I will have to assign another."

"That's terrible!" Deanna exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it's true, and you mentioning your dream just made matters worse. I know that being a Betazed makes you more emotionally in-tune, but it makes no sense and provides us with no evidence."

"It may be the only thing we have, Captain," Troi insisted.

"It was a dream, and nothing more!" Picard retaliated. "Please leave my office, Counselor. You're being entirely unhelpful."

Troi exited in a huff, knowing that it wasn't just a dream, that it was something more. It wasn't just a "coincidence;" it was a sign, and the only one that existed to find Data and maybe even his captors.

She would follow it until proven wrong or until she found the android.

Whichever came first.

I suppose I was crying. I could feel the tears running down my face. I was confused and befuddled and I was working hard to figure out what had happened. But I could not. There was a tinge at the base of my head, a tingling. It was where they had put the pain receptors? I ran through my memories, all of the times that I had been in difficult situations. All of the times with Lore, including the most recent one where he had brainwashed me and in that state I had almost killed my best friend Geordi...Geordi, who I would most likely never see again; when I had been captured by the Borg Queen and she, too, had tempted me with humanity; being possessed by alien creatures and those creatures doing violent things in my body; I brought these incidents to memory and recollection and still none of them compared to what had happened. Perhaps if I had been introduced to pain in a more subtle manner I would not be in such a shocked state, but it had been done and I could not control the tears flowing freely from my eyes.

It was one of the few times that I could not understand something, that something was beyond my calculating capabilities. One cannot calculate pain, as I would discuss with Counselor Troi later. There are different intensities, but it is something very much like emotion. It is not explainable in words, it simply is. But during those moments I did not understand, and so the tears flowed, dripping onto my prisoner's uniform that was much too small for me. I wished for my Starfleet uniform then; it had been something that I had taken comfort in for many years and it was a symbol of my accomplishments – I was more than just a robot; I was a person. Wearing that would have been comforting somehow. But I had nothing. I was completely alone, and I would either destroy myself here or find a way out.

I stood up, shaking. It seemed to be a difficult thing to do then; I was physically weak. "I will get out of this," I assured myself. "There is a way, and I will find it."

Suddenly, I heard a rustle outside my cell. It seemed to be a lizard-like creature, only a foot long. With transparent white skin and purple stripes, it looked up at me with red eyes before squeezing through the laser grid. I cocked my head curiously at it as it just stood there, blinking. I crouched down to get a better look at it, when I heard something. I had no doubt that it was this creature speaking, but not aloud. Its mouth was not moving.

_So you are the one they call Data,_ the soothing female voice said. It did not look as though it should come from a creature that was so physically ugly, but there was no other explanation.

_I am Yi-clemi, but you may call me Yi,_ it continued. _I am here to help you._

**Author's Note: So this story hasn't been updated for almost a year, and now I am realizing its potential. I will be rewriting the earlier chapters and adding more as the plot works itself out. Because I discovered that I couldn't just leave Data at a cliffhanger point like that. Please review and tell me what you like! Thanks.**


End file.
